Innocence Lost: The Third Scenario
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Third part of the IL series. In times of uncertainty and turmoil, old bonds die and new ones form. Only those who are involved understand the necessity in which these events have occurred. Betrayal and New Trust are the keys to this unfolding fate. Slash!


**Innocence Lost: The Third Scenario**

He has been my lover for three whole years now and he had come to be my everything I wanted in my life-partner, but yet...I still couldn't seem to let go of my very ignorant, childish, and perhaps naïve views about how the traditions of old in our world were being considered dark when they really were not so and then my own considered ideals for the new pathways of cultural lifestyle in the light-sided argument of the world for Wizarding Britain was skewed very badly to the point of almost no repair. I deep down inside of had really wanted to be able to trust that my lover for so long had my best interests at heart after being together for so long with few problems in our relationship thus far after the initial one had been mended over time before the last three years. However, stubborn as I am sometimes, I was really hesitant to allow myself to trust anyone...let alone my lover like that after the way I had been used to try and end a war I was prophesized to but in reality..wanted no part of.

However, my lover finally managed to persuade me into taking a closer look at the other side's argument of ideals more thoroughly and then to make a better and a much more educated decision on what I wanted to do regarding the war I was suppose to end but had no particular interest in due to people's conniving ways of manipulations against me and trying to make my decisions for me as if I were too much still of a child to understand exactly how serious this war was to most of the people in out community, whether or not it was what others wanted of him and how I accomplished the end was benefitting of their opinions of his status to their eyes. Actually, when we had moved to my lover's ancestral home for the research I was doing on this topic and with the blessings of my love's direct family...I was rather surprised by the information I had discovered and found that I liked the reasoning behind their traditions and cultural ways of life a lot better than what I had been taught to believe from the preaching of those who had sheltered me over the course of my beginning years of school until I broke free during our last two years at Hogwarts before we both graduated and had seemed to vanish into thin air to keep from being pried away from my love and to keep our romantic relationship under the disguise of a brotherhood fluid until the timing was right it to be unveiled.

After many more months of continued research about the culture of the darker magic,tradition,rituals and so forth...I had come to realize that yes, my love had been right and that I had well and truly allowed myself to unintentionally be manipulated by one man by the name of Albus Dumbledore and his cohorts in the Order of the Phoenix for so long now. They had blinded me to the darker culture with hand-picked lies as they preached deceptive disguises of their true practices to cover up their own loopholes in their culture and the true ideals of the Light.

I was disgusted at what I now saw as the truth for the Light side and I loved what I saw on my new side as an ally for the dark tide of our still now on-going Wizarding war in Britain. Yes, I had decided to finally switch colors and change my side and standing in our war. I may have went to the dark side with acceptance of their ideas, but in truth, I was still fairly in the middle and neutral to some things. Grey wizards are known to be this way, and so I had been approached by a grey wizard when they had noticed the changes of the tides in the war. I went through some rigorous training while my love waited for me for the following three years to return back to him and his arms.

I also brought many others with me to the dark side as grey wizard and witch factors after their own realization and discovery of the truth. I switched my colors, but the one person I wanted to switch wouldn't and I knew I had to make a deal at this point for his safety. So, I told Tom that I would only ally with him as long as my surrogate godfather would come to no harm this time unless he directly put himself into harms way, because then I could not stop whatever should happen to him. Tom had very easily promised me this as long as I remained loyal to him and continued my efforts to better spread the truth of the true dark ideals stealthily, but honestly as I had been upon return to my love and his side of the war he had chosen.

So my lover, who I later that year discovered was my eternal life-mate after a surprise creature inheritance, and I finally took the mark during the summer after my return. That marking done to us was about a week ago from today, and now my lover was anxious to finish completing our mating bond so that we could also finally legally wed in the eyes of our world. Even though Harry was ready to fully complete it and was happy to do so; was he ready for his glamour over his true form to completely shatter and fall for every single one wizard or witch in Britain to see him without it. For you see, Harry became a Dark Veela with a quarter of Incubus blood in his veins after his final inheritance when he return and had been delayed for some reason he could not explain still.

His lover and mate had been ecstatic to find out about this new change as he was also the first Light Veela in his family for over 200 years now, and now he almost couldn't wait to expand their family as both lines were nearly extinct now as it was. Harry smiled in the thought of being heavily pregnant with his and his lover's child as his mate showed his pride for their powerful union together to their world and to allow them all to see their utter and complete happiness together.

Finally, after waiting an hour in their bedroom, his mate and lover of three whole years entered the room he was occupying in their home together quite naked after his shower and completely comfortable in his male sexuality as Light Veela. My cheeks stained red at the beautiful sight even though I was just as naked as he was and this tinting was anything but due to embarrassment on my part as my skin flushed heatedly while my body's allure eagerly sought that of mate's allure he exuded and I was instantly turned on by his appearance there like that a little too obviously to anyone who could have seen us together this way.

He was ready for the ritual to begin now obviously, and Harry had decided he was too despite they both knew very well it was quite likely Harry would conceive afterward and despite the continued dangers of the war that was still lingering around them as a invisible barrier of a pungent fog that you could smell but never manage to see to be rid of. His love knew if Harry became pregnant after this night he would be very protective of him and their unborn child as he promised and vowed to protect them both with his life. If it came that extreme he would do it to spare them, whether in a vain attempt or not.

"Ready Harry?" He purred contentedly soft while his face now was nuzzling the left side of my face gently to prove his sincerity to their bond together now.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be for this." I purred contentedly back and nuzzled him instinctively as well.

My mate then used his dominant and semi-superior strength to my own to flatten me to our bed as he playfully growled at me and slightly barred his teeth at me; daring me to fight back and assert myself against his dominance tonight. However, much to his surprise, I was not going down without a fight either. I had growled just as playfully deep within in the back of my throat and made him fight for the right to be my one and only mate as my wings burst forth from me and I took to the cool summer night air in flight quickly and was out the bedroom windows as the chase began before he could react and realize what had just happened; he wanted a fight for worthiness, so he would get one alright. Harry knew internally his lover had needed to prove to him and his inner creatures that he was worthy enough to be their dominant counterpart as my real-life mate. If he proved to be too weak, which was quite unlikely, I did reserve the right under the veela laws to be able to search for another if I had chosen to when he lost the chase for his mate.

He, however, fought well against me and I was proud of him internally since I did not make his chase easy on him at all. Dark Veela when mating Light Veela, or vice versa in the given circumstances, the submissive of the one breedusually makes the dominant veela fight for the right to be the dominant of their intended pairing by giving them a chase through flight with their wings. It is said to usually be more intense when the coupling in question is two females or two males together because of the competitiveness between the two individuals of the same gender. I knew that he was the one for me all this time through these years as he waited diligently for me to return to him without giving in to the need to find another and that I just somehow knew with a small level of intuition that I was never ever going to let him go at this point since we had been together for so long by now. All that mattered to me now was that he still wanted me as his mate for life and that since he had proven himself to me as a worthy potential partner...he could legally claim me as such if he desired to. This was so that I could also lay my own claim to him as my life-mate partner onto him as mine while I wanted him to be mine as well.

I was now laid before my potential mate in all of my semi-tanned and naked glory as a purebred Dark Veela with a quarter of Incubus blood to my name with two very radiant and glowing emerald orbs as eyes that were rimmed with a faint but striking red tinting inside them that was very desirous and lustful as they expressed what I wanted to happen without any words coming from my lips as I laid upon the soft earthen ground in the clearing of the forest we had managed to land in when he won his chase to me. I was ready to complete our bond as mates now and as long as he protected me; I would feel safe and know that the young I would bear for him and our family name would be too.

His eyes also glowed with the same desire and want in the bright full moon lighting of the clearing as the stars showed themselves visibly as sparkling gemstones that lit up the vast darkness of the skies.

"Ready?" He asked me in a lustful purr now as he nuzzled me gently.

"I'm ready." I nodded my head.

His eyes darkened in color with a heavy desire layered into them. It was of an expression that spelled out a clear need and want of something he couldn't gain without me there to help him obtain. Both of us were already very aroused. The chase usually is more than just a race of catch-me-if-you-can. The chase the submissive gives its potent dominant partner is also used as a way to make them chase after them and to want them as their own. It was a chase of a very sexual nature and usually ended with the mating of the couple. We were now very hard and straining down below with pre-cum coming out in copious amount for both as we still just touched each other's bodies and familiarized ourselves to them and stimulated them more.

His mate then looked at me at I looked up to his gaze as he leaned down and captured my lips in a soft kiss that lit the fires inside of our bodies when we connected for the first time ever like this. He tried to get me to allow him to enter my mouth, but I was enjoying the slower pace of this for now and nipped his lip with my teeth. That signaled I told him 'No, not yet', so he then continued the kiss eagerly again with vigor. After some time, he tried again, and this time he was allowed into my mouth. I let him explore for some time before I started to grow bored and promptly sucked on his wandering tongue. He moaned and shivered as we felt a electric wave go through us invisibly to that. Regardless to what most thought of our creatures species, during the initial mating between two veela while not specifying any type over another, the submissive partner hold all the power to continue the mating process or to be able to stop it all together with the one at first who was chosen. Because while the dominant has to be patient for their submissive to become as comfortable as they can in their presence and the setting that is provided to them for the mating because they hold the knowledge of experience to complete it; the submissive partner hold a greater ability and gift that the dominant could not have over them. The gift and ability to allow them to bear young, regardless of how the couple is formed gender-wise, allows the submissive to be in control of the mating's initial form and sometimes afterwards when the couple start to prepare for family life together.

My chosen pulled away slowly after that a little but and moved his attention down to my neck and throat. Harry knew that whilst his love was currently occupied with layering kisses and marks of territory there on him; Harry wasn't stupid either now. He knew his chosen mate was very secretly scenting his neckline as he kissed him to know where he would put his mating territory mark on him later. Harry then bucked his hips up and his chosen hissed in pleasure to that as his eyes dilated more and looked to him with the unasked question in them. Harry knew his love well enough to know he was teasing him and torturing him with his kisses, caresses and gently stimulating bodily touches on him. However, Harry was so very erect and hard for him with need that it was becoming increasingly painful to him when there was no sign of relief yet. His love seemed to understand the meaning before he smirked a little and kissed his way down to his nipples and began to suck, lick, nip and tenderize the skin of them greedily as his left hand had wandered unnoticed downwards and he gently stroked his hipbone slightly before it firmly grasped onto the hardened shaft of his partner and fingered his touches lightly onto it with one single finger that electrified Harry's pleasure sensors now.

Harry screamed loudly in absolute delight to the increase of sensations he felt from these motions while his cock jutted directly from his body outward towards his love and into the hand that was touching him so sinfully because he wanted more of these addicting touches to his body like that. He, however though, would not give his love the satisfaction of a taste of his seed yet with an early climax. His mate seemed disappointed in the lack of that he wouldn't get to taste his beloved's essence yet while Harry's jutted cock bucked his body up and into his lover's groin to create friction and tension between them with the skin contact made as Harry suddenly also flung his arms outward and knock his partner to a sitting sort-of stance as Harry's gleamed with want and desire that appeared unholy. The Incubus side of him was coming out more now and it wanted satiated ASAP with no delays. Harry managed to sit his partner on the floor comfortably and then out of nowhere; Harry smirked as he the impaled his love's swollen, bulging and glorious looking cock up into his own heat as he firmly sat down upon him to take him deeper now while his chosen gasped in desire as his hips bucked to meet Harry self-impalement of his engorged shaft into him with the feelings he just felt and he knew that Harry's inner incubus was more than it appeared by the acts of independence the incubus side of his beloved brought to this coupling like this. This was now no way a traditional mating with what had just occurred.

Harry didn't need any lubricant because of his quarter incubus blood in him and now he was the one panting breathily as Harry's intense heat squirmed around his cock that was inside it while he settled better. Harry then stopped squirming so much and I looked to him and Harry nodded back. We managed to stand again, miraculously without disconnecting, and I pulled his ass to my groin with hands as tightly as I could while Harry rhythmically gyrated his heat around my member in rolling motions as I moved with him easily. We were stand directly in front of a very old oak tree with a large base to it. Instinctively from nowhere, I grabbed Harry and slammed him into the tree's trunk while ending our first penetration he issued before I pounded my hardened, swollen, bulging, straining, and leaking cock back into his ass and he screamed in pleasure very loudly. As I thrust into his heat again, Harry's ass met me half-way and bucked backward taking me deeper. He wanted me and I wanted him. We could tell this of each other clearly. Harry didn't want things slow and I fucked him raw into that tree trunk. The bark of it made small cut and scratches to our skin, but that only had amplified of pleasure more. Harry's own cock was swollen and jutting out in want of attention. The tree trunks scratches to it had probably provided some, but then it was when I reached down and pulled hard of the leaking cock of my mate that Harry yowled in pure and non-adulterated pleasure for me.

" Ah fucking Hell! Hurry, because I am not going to last much longer." Harry whimpered and moaned at me now.

I complied almost instantaneously with his wishes and I then grounded my hips forcefully into my pelvis for the fast and hard thrusts needed before I started saying the old and traditional chanted vows to bind our souls together for as long as we should live. He was panting heavily as sweat dripped from his brow in fierce concentration much like myself.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take me Draco Lucien Malfoy as your one and only self-chosen mate for life and your only dominant mate for the rest of our eternal lives that we should be together for?" I asked him quickly since climax was just barely on the horizon for us both. My beloved had smiled widely as I panted just as heavily to his hip gyrations with my cock in him still of him while I thrusted hard in and out of his body as my hands fingered his shaft and his ball sack trying to coerce them into giving me his seed.

"I, Harry James Potter, do take Draco Lucien Malfoy as my one and only self-chosen mate for life and as my only dominant mate for the rest of my life." He panted heavily with exertion and a smile.

Climax rushed through us as the binding lights showed themselves and Draco spewed his seed into my hot and raw channel with a released secondary light blue glow as I released my own seed onto our bare bodies that he swiped with hand and then licked clean after completing the bond and bound us for life together. We were now satisfied with life partially and satiated for now. All they had to do next was allow Harry a safe delivery for their son that was crated through the bonding tonight and win the war for a peaceful life together afterwards.


End file.
